


The Same Stuff as Stars

by jazminetee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, Love, Manga & Anime, Red String of Fate, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazminetee/pseuds/jazminetee
Summary: Soulmates are two halves of one star. We are made up of the same composition as the stars in the sky and your soulmate is the other half of the star that you are made of. Fate ties these two together with the red string of fate, leading the halves together to form a whole.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Sunglasses with the Inflated Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates are supposed to be forever. Who would want to be with one person forever? Soulmates just aren't possible for me, right?
> 
> ☆。*。☆。  
> I do NOT own Haikyuu or any of the characters. They all belong to Haruichi Furudate. 
> 
> Warnings in tags. (Adding more as I write)
> 
> Characters are AGED UP. (They are in college)
> 
> Smut will be in separate chapters, so if it makes you uncomfortable, please feel free to skip. The storyline will still make sense if you do.

You wake up. It’s a normal everyday day and your life has been the same routine every single day for the past three years. College has kept you busy. You get up, go to classes, head to work, and then go home and get ready for bed and the next day. Occasionally, you’ll meet up with your best friend, Kageyama Tobio, for coffee or just to hang out.

After your lecture, you walk out into the hallway and find Kageyama waiting for you. He didn’t see you because he was distracted by a small ginger who was wearing a pair of sweats and a blue T-shirt with a tangerine on it. That shirt was really fitting of him, you thought. However, when you start walking towards the two boys, you notice that they’re blushing at each other. Taking out your phone, you snap a quick picture of the cute, shy boys and then continue to make your way towards them. 

“Hey Tobio!” you say, startling the boys who jumped a little. You giggle to yourself, thinking about how cute they are that they were in their own little world when the rest of the universe rushed by them. 

“What’s up, Y/N?” Kageyama asked, diverting his attention from the smaller male with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. 

“Not much. Class was really boring, as usual. I have to head to work later. Did you wanna bring your friend along with us for coffee?” you ask with a polite smile.

“Oh, uh… Hinata, did you want to get some coffee with us?” Kageyama asked as your eyes grew in recognition. Hinata Shoyo was someone who played volleyball with Kageyama. From what you’ve heard, they were really close, but also fought constantly. You can already take a guess as to why you hear so much about him. You feel like you already knew Hinata before you even met him today.

“Ummm… I’m not sure. I don’t want to intrude on your date” he replied, shrinking away slowly. You realized that he has gotten the wrong impression.

“Oh, there’s no way I would date this guy. He is so not my type. Please come with us! It would be fun!” you say with a friendly smile and wink. You notice Kageyama scowl, probably feeling upset that you kind of dissed him in front of his very obvious crush. However, Hinata visibly relaxed and responded to you with a bright smile that you felt that you might have to look away.

“Oh ok. If it’s fine with Kageyama, then could I?” Hinata asked.

“Duh. I wouldn’t have invited you if I wasn’t fine with it,” Kageyama said with his head tilted up and a scowl on his face, but you knew he was just super nervous. 

Walking together down the street, you slowly start to drag behind to give the two some space to be alone. You take this moment to peek at their hands. Sure enough, there was a red string, tied around their pinkies, connecting the two of them together. You let out a sigh and a sad smile. 

The red string of fate has been visible to you for as long as you can remember. You’ve never even told anyone that you could see them, but you did know what they meant. Every person has a soulmate. It might seem cheesy to some people, but you knew it was true. Red strings surrounded your vision every day. You remember at first it was hard to concentrate on anything because you were so distracted by the strings around you. However, you slowly got used to it. Everyone you’ve ever met had a connecting string to another person somewhere in the world. Despite this, your own red string has been severed. You’ve tried dating, but it was hard knowing that they would eventually leave and find their fated match. Looking at Kageyama and Hinata reminded you that you were just meant to be alone forever. The universe was literally working against you. 

You let out another heavy sigh and put on a smile as to not worry your best friend, who seemed to have noticed your sighs. He was turned around, looking at you with a worried expression, but you continued to smile and shooed him and Hinata into Sakanoshita Café that you’d just arrived at. 

Sitting down at your usual table, your manager, who acted more like your coworker and older brother, Iwaizumi Hajime, walks up to you and smiles.

“Hey, Y/N. You gotta pick up your shift in about half an hour, so take your time,” Iwaizumi said. “What did you want to drink?”

Hinata and Kageyama ordered their drinks. Hinata ordered an iced citrus tea and Kageyama got himself his regular milk with a splash of coffee. You ordered your regular order of black coffee and a slice of freshly baked banana bread. Iwaizumi turned on his heel and swiftly brought back your orders.

Sitting quietly and enjoying your snack before work, Kageyama and Hinata talk very animatedly. They argued quite a bit, but they always had a small blush on their cheeks. You thought they were the cutest couple ever, despite their very direct and aggressive denial of being together.

Before you went behind the counter to clock into work, you waved bye to Kageyama and Hinata on their way out. Iwaizumi explains that you have to train a new recruit today. He had hired another employee to help with your workload. You give him a slight look of annoyance and a heavy sigh. Iwaizumi knows that you hate training the newbies because you never had the patience to teach anyone anything. Not to mention that new recruits usually tended to think that they were better than you, but you still agree to train the newbie and you wait for them to show. 

You keep glancing at your watch to check the time. The newbie was late, by thirty minutes to be exact. You get the feeling that you were about to have to face your greatest challenge yet. What new recruit would be half an hour late on their first day, you thought to yourself. You let out your longest sigh of the day as you mentally bang your head against a wall. 

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a tall, muscular brunette. He had sunglasses on, so you couldn’t make out his facial features very well. He placed a hand on his hip, looked around, and finally turned to you. He then spoke in a raspy voice and smirk that put you on edge, saying, “Hey babe. I’m here to help you get through your boring life.” You look at him with disdain. Who could have such a huge ego? Your scrunched-up face immediately turned into a look of shock as your now wide eyes landed on his pinky. There, right before you, was another severed string.


	2. Loneliness

You instantly do a doubletake when your eyes fall onto his left hand. Dangling from his pinky, was a severed red string. Your face must have been one of utter shock because the man spoke up. 

“Hey, no need to be that shocked. I know it’s not every day that you see someone as gorgeous as me” he said, his smirk growing. He slowly lifted his sunglasses and placed them on top of his fluffy-looking hair. 

With that remark, you are instantly slapped back into reality. You roll your eyes and turn around to refill the pastry rack. Your thoughts are already all over the place. Despite his very large ego, he was extremely handsome. When he removed his sunglasses, you saw the warmest chocolate eyes you had ever seen and could just melt in. His skin was flawless with a slim nose and a jawline that could possibly cut diamonds. His whole being backed up his ego. He was drop-dead gorgeous and he knew it. You sneak a glance at the brunette in the corner of your eye and see him slowly approaching you, smirk still firmly fixed on his face. You quickly revert your eyes back onto the task as hand, feeling a tinge of heat hit your cheeks.

“Excuse me, but I do need your help with something,” you heard him say behind you. God, you felt that his voice could melt you into a puddle at his feet. His looks were just your type, but with his attitude, you knew he was a major playboy. This irritated you. Why do all the hot guys have to be taken or just straight-up douches and pieces of shit? you thought. You turn towards him and put on your fakest smile.

“What can I help you with, sir?” you say, making sure you put extra emphasis on the ‘sir’. A look of hurt took over his face.

“Oh dear, how you wound me!” he exclaims dramatically, placing his hand over his heart as if he had just been shot there. “I am nowhere near the age of someone who should be called ‘sir’”. 

You once again sigh for the umpteenth time that day. Head down in frustration, you use this opportunity to take another look at his hand to make sure you weren’t hallucinating earlier. Nope, the string was still firmly attached to his finger, still severed. 

Once again pushed out of your thoughts, Iwaizumi walks out from the back room.

“Shitty-kawa, stop hitting on the employees,” Iwaizumi said with a look of annoyance. He turns to you and quickly apologizes.

“Hey! I told you to stop calling me that, Iwa-chan. I’m not shitty!” the brunette exclaimed. It was really obvious that this random person and Iwaizumi were close. Iwaizumi was not one big for nicknames.

Iwaizumi lets out a sigh and says, “I am really sorry for what is about to happen, but he is our new hire. He’s my childhood friend and somehow found out where I worked and talked to the owner to hire him. I totally didn’t know. You’re gonna have to train him today though.”

Your face suddenly twists in horror. You’re gonna have to train him today, you thought, horrified. Work was a way for you to blow off steam from studying your ass off. The smell of coffee was soothing and so was the all-you-can-eat banana bread. You didn’t want your sanctuary invaded by an egotistical playboy. You turn to Iwaizumi with a pleading look, but he just gives you a pitiful look and shakes his head. You let out yet another sigh.

“Hey, if you keep furrowing your eyebrows like that, you’ll get wrinkles on your beautiful face,” the brunette says smiling, showing a row of straight, white teeth. Your face remains in a scowl, but despite your best efforts not to, you blush a little. 

Iwaizumi makes a face that clearly shows his disgust for his playboy friend. 

“I don’t think I’ve even told you this idiot’s name yet. This is Oikawa Tooru,” Iwaizumi says with an eyeroll.

“Hey! I’m not an idiot!” Oikawa exclaims. 

“Hi. I’m Y/N,” you say, introducing yourself with another fake smile.

________________________________________

You flop onto your made bed once you get home, completely ignoring your body’s disgusting feeling that was telling you to go shower. Work today was definitely not something that you would describe as enjoyable. 

After explaining the basic rules of the café, Oikawa quickly began to flirt with his other coworkers as well as customers whenever you turned around and weren’t looking. He was definitely someone who would take every chance he got and flirt with anyone. Your workday was basically you apologizing to everyone for your new coworker’s very inappropriate and unprofessional behavior. However, most of your efforts were in vain because many of them asked for Oikawa’s number or snap. In the end, you left work exhausted and with a migraine.

You let out another sigh. Work was rarely going to be relaxing anymore. After gathering in your thoughts, you hop in the shower and get ready for bed. Settling under the covers, you sit upright and pick up the book on your nightstand. It was called The Same Stuff as Stars and was about how two people with vast oceans between them found each other and eventually were happy after many obstacles. You’ve read this book at least ten times. It was by far your favorite book. It always made you cry, without fail. You’d always wondered why the two characters had to suffer so much to be together. If it was meant to be, shouldn’t it just fit? Wouldn’t the universe just push you together like magnets attracting each other? You look down at your left hand, the severed string still attached as always and you feel your eyes start to heat up. Why was everyone in the world destined to be with someone but you? Wait, that wasn’t necessarily true. You remember that Oikawa also had a severed string.

You think long and hard about this fact. Was he your soulmate? There’s no way that was possible, right? Your jumbled thoughts made you angry. Why am I even entertaining the thought of that piece of shit being my soulmate? you thought. You’d long ago came to terms that you were destined to be alone. That didn’t mean that you weren’t lonely. You wondered if Oikawa felt like that sometimes. Maybe that was why he flirted with everyone. You sigh again, wiping your hot tears that started to trail down your cheeks a little. You put the book back on the nightstand and looked at the clock that was on it. 11:00 pm, it read. Loneliness was not something that you’d wish on others, but sometimes you wished there was someone else out there that understood your pain. Someone to be with. Someone to be lonely with.


End file.
